lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Accia Potenza
Accia Potenza is the daughter of Cerlia, and Tertius Potenza making her a member of House Potenza. Accia Potenza has one sibling in the form of Appius Potenza with the eldest child Appius being a prominent knight of the State of Lole and well prepared for taking over House Potenza. Accia Potenza would be born the second child, and first daughter of her father Tertius Potenza III. marking her at the moment of her birth as an influential member of her family as her family practiced Absolute Cognatic leaving her as the second in the line of succession behind her elder brother Sissena Potenza. Accia Potenza and Hedrik Clegane III. begin to grow close as they both grew older, and these once close friends begin experimenting with each other, and this continued throughout the years of their youth eventually becoming sexual at their mutual age of fifteen, just as Accia begin to discover her Magi abilities. Accia's Magi abilities formed themselves following her first sexual encounter with Hedrik Clegane III. and she begin to lose more and more control of herself as the days went by, and in this loss of control she would confide in her love Hedrik of whom used his substantial amounts of money to hire a personal Magi of whom arrived in Lole and under the guise of being a servant Secundus Scola would work tirelessly to assist Accia and was of immense assistance in this regard. Accia Potenza would join her former lover Hedrik Clegane III. during the Rosten Crisis and at the skirmish at Castle Marinus she would discover a dying Hedrik and used her Magi to keep him alive. Having been saved by the Magi of Accia it was Hedrik that was taken by her and a small troop of Clegane men back to Lole where she cared for Hedrik and used her magi to greatly increase how quickly he healed from the horrible injuries he had suffered. Returning from the Journey it was Accia who discovered that her life and reputation had been nearly ruined and she found that her mother had all but disowned her and her father now viewed as all but dead due to her not having any real marriage opportunities, and it was in this loss in everything that she knew that Accia begin to give into a part of herself that was far darker then anything she had ever been before. With the relationship with her family it was Accia that came to live in a cave west of her families home and once there her madness begin to increase and only her trusted servant Secundus Scola was allowed to visit her and by this time he would reveal to her that he was actually a noble and had been helping her with her magi, but seeing another betrayal she reacted violently and murdered him hiding his body in the cave. History Accia Potenza would be born the second child, and first daughter of her father Tertius Potenza III. marking her at the moment of her birth as an influencial member of her family as her family practiced Absolute Cognatic leaving her as the second in the line of succession behind her elder brother Sissena Potenza. Early History Losing Control Accia Potenza and Hedrik Clegane III. begin to grow close as they both grew older, and these once close friends begin experimenting with each other, and this continued throughout the years of their youth eventually becoming sexual at their mutual age of fifteen, just as Accia begin to discover her Magi abilities. Gaining Control Accia's Magi abilities formed themselves following her first sexual encounter with Hedrik Clegane III. and she begin to lose more and more control of herself as the days went by, and in this loss of control she would confide in her love Hedrik of whom used his substantial amounts of money to hire a personal Magi of whom arrived in Lole and under the guise of being a servent Secundus Scola would work tirelessly to assist Accia and was of immense assistance in this regard. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Losses Returning from the Journey it was Accia who discovered that her life and reputation had been nearly ruined and she found that her mnother had all but disowned her and her father now viewed as all but dead due to her not having any real marriage opportunities, and it was in this loss in everything that she knew that Accia begin to give into a part of herself that was far darker then anything she had ever been before. Madness With the relationship with her family it was Accia that came to live in a cave west of her families home and once there her madness begin to increase and only her trusted servant Secundus Scola was allowed to visit her and by this time he would reveal to her that he was actually a noble and had been helping her with her magi, but seeing another betrayal she reacted violently and murdered him hiding his body in the cave. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Family Members House Potenza.png|Tertius Potenza - Father|link=Tertius Potenza 'Relationships' Rachel Wood Cover Amazing.jpg|Rachel Wood - Enemy|link=Rachel Wood Hedrik Clegane III 5.jpg|Hedrik Clegane III. - Friend/Lover|link=Hedrik Clegane III. Accia_Potenza.jpg|'Accia Potenza' - - - Friend/Ally - - - Secundus, and Accia became very close following Hedrik secretly hiring him to help her with her magi and they would remain close until following Accia being all but exiled from her house she reacted violently and murdered Secundus.|link=Accia Potenza Category:People Category:People of Lole Category:Human Category:Italian Category:House Potenza Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Order of the Blue Dragon Category:Restoration School of Magi